1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lithium ion batteries and positive electrode materials for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-270201 discloses a positive electrode material for lithium ion batteries. The positive electrode material is represented by xLiMO2.(1−x)Li2NO3, where x represents a number satisfying 0<x<1, M represents at least one transition metal with an average oxidation state of +3, and N represents at least one transition metal with an average oxidation state of +4.
Japanese Patent No. 5344236 discloses a positive electrode for lithium secondary batteries. The positive electrode includes a solid solution represented by Lix[Mn(1−y)Mey]Oz, where Me represents at least one metal element other than Li and Mn (except for B, Al, Ga, and In) with 1<x<2, 0≤y<1, and 1.5<z<3.